Never Meant To Be Together
by Cyanide Taboo
Summary: There is a dark history in Konoha and Naruto is torn between choices while falling for Ino. The secrets and lies will prove to be an obstacle for their relationship, but can their love pull through or will it come crashing to the ground. Dream catchers, secret promises, lies and many more in this novel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first Fan-Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Happy birthday Sakura, I give you my blessing." Sasuke spoke in a timely fashion, right when the clock struck twelve.

"Don't say it like that!" Sakura pouts, "I don't want people to think I'm that old yet."

"She's just like Tsunade…" hissed Orochimaru, delighting himself with some cake. The young, pale skinned lizard happens to turn good. It just goes to tell you that Orochimaru isn't a stupid man. He knows when he got beat, would he jump back to the dark side once another opportunity shows itself, it's highly likely, but right now he's a real help when it comes to things Konoha doesn't know yet.

Tsunade's brows slightly waiver, "What did you say?" she said, smiling somewhat evilly.

"What?" Orochimaru replies, biting unto the cake as he carelessly walks away before he gets hurt, but Tsunade keep's up with him, "I'm not done with you!"

Sakura and Sasuke are finally left alone as the others move on to chat with someone else. Their eyes move towards each other, and slowly but surely, they find each other in the other's arms. Sakura blissfully smiles and says, "How did we end up like this…?"

Sasuke lightly grins, "I think we could thank our friend Naruto for that."

"That's right…" Sakura takes a look around, but the blond hair idiot is nowhere to be found, "Where is that goof ball anyways?"

"He's probably still trying to find someone to replace you." Sasuke said truthfully.

Naruto never tried to make a move on Sakura, and when Sasuke came back into the picture. He took even further steps away from Sakura by isolating the two together. He would receive pardons from missions, dodge team meetings; he would even call in sick for a simple practice lesson.

It did help after all, the two finally hooked up after several close argument's and it's all thanks to Naruto's absence.

This absence though created a hole in Naruto's heart, and now he has to find something, or somebody to help him break this curse.

"I hope he's okay…" Sakura whispers, feeling guilty about this even though it's not fully her fault. She did try to get Naruto to forget Sasuke, but no matter how clueless Naruto would seem, he saw right through her plan, perhaps, she was faking it so badly that even Naruto could see it crystal clear.

The bitter truth, she does not love him, nor will she ever.

It's not that Naruto's a bad guy, or because he's bad looking. Naruto's actually a pretty handsome individual, especially after he matured a bit. The only problem is that she's in love with someone else, someone who stole her heart a long time ago and that someone is staring idly into her eyes and it's all thanks to Naruto.

"I would think he would make a good pair with Hinata." Sasuke honestly said, "The two are as different as night and die, but like they say, opposites attract."

"I told Hinata about that too, but she's too busy with her being the new clan head of the Hyuuga clan. She doesn't have time to chase love." Sakura mentions and Sasuke shakes his head slowly, showing his disapproval, "I'm not one to talk, but I definitely know from experience how she must be feeling. I guess she would have to learn it the hard way, just like me."

"Learn it the hard way?" Sakura looks puzzled as Sasuke continues, bitterly smiling upon it all, "I thought that I was doing something important, something that would make a difference, but little did I know. The most important thing was right in front of me the whole time. Naruto understands, it's saddening to know he understands…"

Sakura didn't get the last part, what does he mean Naruto understands.

"What do you mean?" she blandly asked and Sasuke just sighs, "You'll never understand it, since you understood it since the beginning. You knew what was important and what was not, perhaps Naruto understood it as well, but he's way of thinking was masked through lies and fed off other people's problems. Naruto thought that being Hokage would provide happiness; he thought that if he could at least become Hokage, he would learn what it means to be happy. Everyone always thought that Naruto and I could've switched roles at any given moment, that I could become the hero and he the villain, little did anyone understood how right that statement was. Naruto could've been your boyfriend right now and I could be him, wondering what purpose does his shoe fill, but sadly…" Sasuke's fist clench, "…fate has brought misfortune to him, even though he had taken the hard way and it has brought a blessing to me, even though I took the easy way. Naruto played by the rules…and he still loss."

Sakura felt really bad. She didn't want to be a prize given to the victor, but she couldn't help but agree that it's partially her fault for having Naruto do what he did. She asked him too, no, she begged him to bring Sasuke back, despite knowing that Naruto has feelings for her as well and when he finally does it, does everything she asked of him. She still chooses the one who left her in the first place, it's not fair, but it's not wrong either. If she had pretended to love Naruto, what truth does that relationship hold?

The two force themselves to forget the tragic role of Naruto Uzumaki in their relationship and try to better the situation by reminding themselves that they're in a party. They mix into the positive atmosphere of other people, but little did they know, someone had already heard them, dipped in the negativity of their conversation.

Ino holds the cup in her hand tightly, looking blankly at the air and troubled about what she heard, "Naruto…" she whispers, feeling sorry for the poor shinobi that is given nothing.

"I have to do something for him…" she looks away from the crowd and sneaks into the night to find Naruto. She could only wonder where the most unexpected ninja is at. She looks everywhere, asked everyone, but to her luck, he's nowhere to be found.

She's about to call quits, until a small child runs out of the forest, giggling and fumbling about.

"Little boy?" Ino looks at the kid while the kid looks back, "Have you seen Naruto?" she asked, giving the one chance on the answer of this young child.

"Yea, he's in the forest telling stories about prince and dragons and knights and everything!"

Ino couldn't help but smile as she races into the forest, only to find a group of kids sitting around in a circle and in the middle of it all is Naruto, displaying a story in front of the children.

"Sensei!" one of the children raises their hands, "Have you ever fell in love?"

Naruto's smiling face disappears like a candle being blown out as he sits back on his slump, "Yea…" he whispers, "Yea, I've been in love, but I guess it was just not meant to be."

"What do you mean sensei?" the little boy continues and Naruto grins with a bitter smile, "When it comes to love…a man and a woman would show affection towards one another, but when it comes to a monster…he has no one to show affection to."

Ino clasps her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She's angry Naruto felt that way, no one in the group would say Naruto's a monster now, maybe when they were children, but they know who Naruto is. Why is he saying he's a monster?

It was like the little kid read her mind as he asked again, "Who's the monster?"

"I am…" Naruto responds.

"You're no monster, sensei, you're a hero." The kid said and it brought a smile on Naruto's face, but Naruto says something that makes everything awkward, "A hero can be a monster too, anyone can be a hero, but a monster can't find someone who would love him. He can find victory in the field, he can find friends, but he will never…find someone who would love him."

That's when a little girl from the audience stands up and grabs Naruto's hand, "Can I be your lover?" she asks innocently and Naruto laughs, it almost brings tears to his eyes, "I think you're a little too young." He told her honestly and the girl shakes her head, "No!" she argues, "I can take care of you. I can feed you, I can hug you whenever you feel sad, I can wash you, I just have to ask my mom if I could keep you, that's all."

Naruto just laughs while shaking his head and then Ino pops into the picture, walking up to Naruto a little upset. She grabs him by his arms and looks at the little kids watching, "Sorry kids, but Naruto has to go to bed."

The little girl steps back, raising her hands in defense, "I didn't know he had another owner!"

Ino just chases them all away and drags Naruto to the streets, the whole time leaving Naruto within his bubble of confusion, "Uh, Ino? Where are we going?" Naruto finally asked and Ino looks back at him, pouting with a small blush on her cheeks, "You said a monster can't find someone who would love him, right?"

It took a moment for Naruto to catch on, but the old brain kicked right up and he remembered what he said seconds ago. He laughs and shakes his head, "No, I was just joking!" He admits, but Ino's not convince. She would never be until he finds someone for him, "Let's just see okay!" Ino complains and Naruto finally sighs with agreement.

They arrive at the party and everyone stares at the two blankly, "Hello everyone!" Ino calls out to get everyone's attention. She doesn't want to say it again, it's embarrassing enough already, "I'm here at the party with my date."

The crowd turns their eyes to Naruto and jaws literary drop. Sai is standing at the side, looking confused, "I thought you came here with me?" He was wearing his normal clothing, barely anything with only a tie on.

"Sai, this is the first time I get a date, don't ruin this for me." Naruto joked, obviously not interested at what Ino's trying to prove.

After a few mumbling here and there, Sai left, everyone is back to normal and Naruto and Ino are at the dance floor.

"I hope you brought your A game, because we're about to kick butt." Naruto jokes once more, even stretching to add comedic affect. Ino was serious though, she really wanted to give this a try.

* * *

I'm ending here, even though it's not a good place to end it. I just got tired of writing and I would continue it in the next chapter. It's not like I'm missing anymore plots. The plot would sum up in the next chapter and the problem would be presented. I gave you guys the gist of what's happening. I might make this a five chapter novel, or perhaps if my great talent of writing kicks in. I could extend it to ten. I'm not sure, tell me what you think, maybe it'll give that spark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ino watches Naruto. Long and Hard.

"Uh, Naruto..."

Naruto's on the dance floor, shaking like he's having some uncontrollable seizure. The only thing that kept Ino from believing that he's actually suffering from a terrible disease was the confident smirk on his face. He did accomplish one thing after all. He captured the uncomfortable gazes of the confused people around him.

"What are you all looking at! I'm just doing the worm!"

"That's definitely not the worm, Naruto..."

"What would you know Sasuke? I've never seen you dance before."

The room is deadly quiet, giving well-deserve respect to the two once, but not too long ago rivals. Naruto stands straight up, cockily smiling like a kid who pressed a button that said, 'don't push'. Sasuke pushes Sakura behind him, standing in front of her with an intense glare in his eyes.

"Their at it again Ino...are you going to drag that doofus after Sasuke beats him or do I have to?"

"Now wait a second Sakura. I don't think it's fair that you're counting Naruto out so quickly...you never know, Sasuke could be the one who's beaten, after all, it wouldn't the first time."

Sakura raises her brow, feeling a bit irritated that Ino felt that way. It's not because she's defending Naruto, but the two usually agree when the subject is about Sasuke. This might be the first time they disagreed about something. Ino felt the same way, almost identical, and as she carefully wonders about her newly brought up feelings. She didn't regret it at all. She just hopes she and Sakura can handle this like mature adults. How bad can it get?

_A few minutes later_

Naruto is holding the vicious dragon that was once a beautiful, innocent young girl and Sasuke's keeping a leash on a terrifying dinosaur that used to be so peaceful. The two male figures exchange concern glances at one another as the two beast unleash their wrath.

"I'm going to rip your hair off, that way people can see what a big forehead you have!"

"My forehead may be big, but have you seen the weight you've been packing, Ino-pig!"

"I can always lose weight, but that forehead is always going to be size of the moon!"

"I'm going to rip your forehead off, you cow!"

Naruto carries Ino over his shoulder and salutes to the two happy couple, "I think we had enough for today." he told Sasuke, Sasuke nodding his head slightly, "I should put this one to bed, she's probably cranky because she didn't have enough sleep."

"I might need to put this one in a cage!" Naruto jokes happily and the two rivals say their farewells, ignoring the animal-like growls from their dates.

Naruto set's Ino down after walking halfway to their break point.

"Are you finally settle down, Ino?"

Ino angrily pouts, but nods her head causing her blond hair to jump up and down like a little kid who didn't get what she wanted. Naruto thought it was cute, but would still call this desperate date a bad date. The two walk in silence before they reach their break point. It's darker than night right now, considering how disgustingly late it is.

"I'm going to get dark circles under my eyes now..." Ino complains, just thinking about the ugly things already forming under her ocean-like eyes. She never liked being ugly and if she could prevent it she would. Sakura would always take this lucky advantage over her since she's offended by anything, even if it's not true. The words Naruto said after the party still rings in her head though, and she couldn't help but smile about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Naruto curious asked, and Ino imaginatively zips her mouth shut with fake zipper, locking it with a fake key and then throwing it away, but Naruto is an expert at these kind of things as he jumps in the air to grab the fake key, opening her imaginary zipper and unzipping it. The two stare idly into each others eyes when they finally reach the break point. They should say their goodbye's now, but it was like something needed to be said.

"Naruto..." Ino threads on the thin line towards Naruto's well guarded heart.

"What." Naruto replies casually, acting as if he's not interested. He is, but it would be worse than death to have Ino know something you're interested in, she's like the queen of blackmailing.

Ino twirls around, showing Naruto her back, "You said you should put me in a cage, right?"

"Yea..." Naruto didn't like where this was going, it was too peaceful for Ino when she's openly insulted.

"Doesn't that mean I'm a monster...so base on your logic from the story time with the children..."

Naruto understood perfectly now, but he still doesn't like it. This means she's trying to open a path that would lead them to having more adventure's together, Naruto tries to stop it before she say's it, but Ino wouldn't allow it.

"So wouldn't a monster love another monster?" she said, giggling to herself as she walks away, leaving Naruto wide eyed at her statement as he swallows hard, watching her disappear among the darkness of the night.

Naruto didn't know how to feel, or what he should be feelings. One of the most beautiful girls somewhat confessed something to him and he's in literal shock from it. He doesn't know if this is one of Ino's clever traps to make someone feel bad, but something behind the back of his head responded to Ino's statement.

"_You know she's right..."_

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. If you did and want me to update quicker review please. I'm holding a challenge. If theirs no reviews, I would assume my writing sucks and move on to another story, discontinuing this one. The challenge ends in a week, and let's say I get one review at the end of the week, then I will continue it, but the story will be updated by the following week. Thank you for reading my story beautiful people. If I get 5 - 8 reviews, not only will I update for the time I said I would, but I'll add a special in the next chapter.

0 review- discontinued

1 review- within a week

5 reviews- within two days + special

8 reviews- within a 24-hour period + special


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** (Special: I'm not cancelling this story, which is really a special since I don't usually go back to stories I cancelled, but due to many reviews I've decided to begin. There will be more specials in later chapters, and it'll be displayed just like this.)

The girl with light blond hair stares idly at the puddle in front of her and with a soft, but interesting smile. The rosy pink shade beneath her cheeks as she giddily embraces her sky blue notebook between her chest, "I wonder what Naruto's doing right now…?" she giggles softly, little did she realize that her study partner, Sakura Haruno, is staring at her oddly.

"You know we have a test tomorrow, right crazy-head?" said Sakura, a little grossed out that Ino's thinking about Naruto.

Ino seems to have not heard a single word, but magically responds anyways, "I know…" she dreamily says, "I just…oh I don't know…"

"Okay." Sakura spoke, having enough of this. She drags Ino outside the library and the blazing sun burning in the bright, blue sky, but no matter how bright the sun is it had zero impact.

"Where are we going senpai?" asked Ino, moving playfully closer and closer to Sakura. Their faces nearly touch and Ino laughs hysterically as Sakura blushes lightly, forcefully pushing her away before their closeness becomes dangerous.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Sakura, shuddering from that creepy event.

Ino ignores her as she opens her book and writes Naruto and her name in a perfectly drawn heart.

"I think we've lost her…" said another voice and Sakura turns to find Ten-Ten holding a plastic bag filled with snacks, probably for the study session.

Sakura confusedly stares at her, "Lost her…?"

"Yep, I've only seen this once when Sai first appeared. She became awkwardly…close…with everyone. She even made Shino express emotion." Ten-Ten admitted, "But later on she returned back to her normal self."

"Oh yea!" Sakura hammers her small, but deadly fist on the palm of her hand, remembering something like that some time ago, "She did the same thing for Sasuke."

The two exchange glances, as they're fully aware of whom Ino's crush is this time.

"Naruto."

"Yep, it's Naruto…"

They both said it at the same time and laugh at their mimicking words. It's hard not believing it's Naruto, after all, ever since she brought him over at her birthday party as a date, the two have been hitting it off, to be sadly honest, the only reason why Sakura is having this little study session is because their hanging out activity has been getting in the way of Sakura's grades.

Ino dives into the bush, catching innocent little bugs with a gleeful, childlike innocence and it was really starting to creep out Sakura. Ten-Ten coo's over Ino and found it cute.

"Naruto must really be special to her…" said Ten-Ten, nudging on the now, neko-like Ino.

Sakura nods her head, but felt something weird in her heart like something was pulling strings on it. It's beating fast, but she does not want to ruin Ino's moment. She had to be strong, even though she knew in her soul…

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

Naruto looks over the house that's white as snow, and everything is so clean that there's not a single speck of dust anywhere. This is definitely not the place where people throw all their dust, Naruto thought, entering this sacred building.

The tea room which is located weirdly near the entrance had flower-scented candles leading to the hall way, everything else was dark besides the candles.

"Hello?" Naruto spoke, he squint's his eyes to get a better look, but to no luck he had to move.

There's a grim silence until a smooth and collective voice comes through clearly, "Why, hello to you too Naruto, won't you come in?"

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief as he hears the voice of a familiar person, "Ah, It's just you Inoichi-senpai. I almost thought this place was haunted." Naruto snorted, but Inoichi doesn't speak. He stares into Naruto's eyes making him feel really uncomfortable.

* * *

**(Back to the study group…)**

* * *

"The Hyper X Plant is producing deadly venoms within a ten point ratio. How far and what anti-venom should you distribute to minors and the adults?" Sakura read as she throws her study papers in anger, "Ah!" Sakura screams frighteningly, "I'm never going to get this!"

Ten-Ten slowly shakes her head with a smile, closing her eyes as she nibbles on the tip of her pencil as she through her own problems.

On the other hand, Ino's dizzily drawing in her book, not having any care in the world for such of work or school. She believes the gods have set her on a greater fate, in a more distant path and for the such, "I want to see Naruto…" she pouts and Ten-Ten pets her on the head grinning, "You'll see him soon enough. We're almost done, right Sakura…Sakura?"

Sakura stares alienated into the air, reminiscing of her adventures with Naruto, "Hm?" She looks over at the two staring at her with brows raised, "Oh yea! Yea…" she smiles and nods her head.

Ino gently touches Sakura's shoulder and said, "You've been acting weird lately, Sakura…"

Sakura gave her a look of horrific disbelief, "I know…I know, oh wait…" she stares at Ino angrily, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!"

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto looks around the room and finds that it's actually pearly white, far more cleanly than the outside, which is something expected, but the outside was clean, like really clean. Naruto never knew it could be to this extent and sitting among it all is the eerie Inoichi with one hand peacefully resting on his leg while sitting at a crisscross position.

"Naruto…" He says softly, taking a brief huff on his pipe as one eye lid slides open and a smiles appears, "Welcome, m'boy, make yourself at home."

Naruto grins and sits down on the crimson red seat in front of him, "Don't mind if I do." He snickers, "I've came as soon as I heard…what's all this about old man?"

"Oh it's not really, just thought I might as well ask you to come over since you've so boldly take the hand of my…" Inoichi's rather peaceful voice takes a turn for the words and the once white room peels into the dark insides of a horrible creature, "YOU'VE TAKEN MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER FROM ME!"

Naruto frighteningly crawls backwards, horrified, but Inoichi crawls backwards over to the roof with his tongue hissing from him like a snake.

"He's possessed!" Naruto screams, begging for help as the door from the kitchen opens and Ino's mom is standing there with a rather, big stick in her hand, "INOICHI!" she yells, threatening him with his skin as Inoichi's frightening face disappears, "Oh…I thought you went shopping…" he simply said, but held his ground, "Baby…I'm trying to make an impression here….wait, ouch…hunny, just let me…OUCH, OKAY!"

Inoichi jumps down from the roof and dusts himself off, "Well, that's unpleasant…" he simply said and Ino's mom heads over to the traumatized Naruto to help him up. She kisses his head and Naruto warms up into a puddle, "Thank you Ino's mom…" Naruto said as Inoichi tries to slip in a kiss too, "What about me?"

"Shattup!" Ino's mom yells, threatening to use her stick once again and Inoichi cowers under the tea table. She then looks over to Naruto and smiles gently, "Naruto…wouldn't you be a dear and find Ino for me. It's almost time to eat and I want her home."

Naruto salutes to her and nods his head as he escapes the weird household of the Yamanaka.

* * *

**(In a distant dream)**

* * *

_"Naruto…can you hold my hand forever?"_

_I hear my voice, but I don't remember saying it. What time is it? When did this happen?_

_"Of course…" the voice of Naruto softly whispers to my ears and it proves we're so close to each other, "I will never let go."_

_I know Naruto said this, but I don't remember him saying it. Why would he tell me this…?_

_"Naruto…?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I…"_

The words drift off into nothingness as Ten-Ten wakes up Sakura from her deep, deep sleep. Sakura tiredly looks at her two friends staring at her with a smile. She had missed the homework session and didn't even manage to scratch a single answer on it, however, Ino had snapped from her little daze and finished all of her homework.

Sakura pouts at Ino and Ino sighs with a smile on her face as she hands over her homework.

"Thanks Ino, you're the best." Sakura said, Ino looks at her as she hands the papers over, "It's kind of odd how you thought I was the one daydreaming and in the end, you fell asleep!" she snickers, "The only difference between us is that you were dreaming about Sasuke while I dreamt about Naruto…"

Sakura stares at her awkwardly and artificially laughs along with her, "Right…" she does have feelings for Sasuke and its still strong as ever, but ever since today…it's been bugging her recently that Naruto and Ino is truly becoming a thing, maybe, she didn't accept it before and now that it's turning into reality…it's finally ticking in.

Sakura neatly places the papers in her bag and Ten-Ten brings out papers from hers, "What's this?" asked Ino as she scans through the papers, "Just some trip I thought we could all take later on after the exam…you know something small, like too the beach."

"Eh!" Sakura smiles, "That sounds fun!"

The three girls giggle to each other as if everything was normal.

They've decided to bring their dates along and as they gather their final belongings, Naruto walks into the library with a smile on his face, "Hey girls!"

"Naruto!" Ino drops her stuff and runs to him with a huge grin on her face, but before she could make another step. Sakura uncontrollably grabs Ino's shoulder and the two stare at each other awkwardly, "Sakura…" said Ino, looking at her friend and Sakura finally realizes what she's doing. She lets go of Ino and holds the hand that moved on its own, "I'm sorry…I…I don't know what…I'm sorry!"

She immediately grabs her stuff and heads out the library, dodging the confused Naruto and Naruto looks over to Ino. Ino gives him a concern look, but nods her head, "Go…she's your long time teammate…you can check what she wants." Ino permits and Naruto gives her a slight nod before following after all.

The two girls are the only remaining members in the library as they exchange glances at her. Ten-Ten holds her arm slightly with a painful expression on her face, "You don't think their getting their memories back…right?"

Ino remembers the day and shakes her head quickly, "NO!" she yells…showing a side that's quite different from how she's feeling, "She can't remember…we promised we'll never tell them what happen…I'm not having Naruto taken from me." She said with a firm attitude, but Ten-Ten looked unsure.

Naruto never did find out where Sakura ran through, but the next day everything was fine and no one pushed the unwanted event from yesterday.

The only question is…what exactly happened that Naruto and Sakura don't remember?

* * *

Well I hoped you like it, here's this chapter's special

Special

1-6 reviews: Post within a week

6-10 reviews: Post within a two day period

10+ reviews: Post within a two day period and the reveal of what happened between Naruto and Sakura that the others are desperately trying to keep a secret


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: (The special is – 1-6 reviews which means a post within a week and here it is)

* * *

The blond hair of the young man, Naruto, is softly resting on the dark, shade blue of Ino's clothing. The softness of her lap intertwines with the nice, cool breeze that blows Ino's light colored hair to the side.

Ino softly whispers his name, rolling her hands through his hair, "Naruto…" she says, and Naruto rolls his eyes upwards, with a pleasant smile on her face, "Yea…?"

"What are you going to do about Sakura? She's secluded herself from school and, to be honest, I'm starting to worry…I would go, but if Sasuke couldn't bring her out, I just don't think she'll want to see me."

Naruto laughs, looking at her worried eyes while shaking his head, "Don't worry you silly, little head about it." Naruto assures her and she looks at him puzzling, "What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"I'll bring that stubborn back to school. I was actually thinking of doing it today anyways, and I'll get her to talk. I might not be her 'godly' boyfriend like that overrated Sasuke, but the sad truth is that I know her more than Sasuke does. You know, it's the perks of being a future Hokage." Naruto cockily smiles.

Ino chuckles softly, and grins she has such a 'cool' boyfriend. She rolls her ocean-like eyes and shakes her head lightly, but remembering the time at the library is still fresh and she couldn't help but feel worried, like it's a wrong, and troubling idea to have Naruto alone with her…It's not that she doesn't trust Naruto, but she can't help and wonder.

"You know, its tough being your friend…" sighs Ino and Naruto confusedly stares at her, lopsided brows and was about to speak until Ino cuts him off, "I hope you're right. Tomorrow's the test and she has to be read, so please, as your friend…can you do me this favor?"

Irritatingly, Naruto didn't like how she was indicating something. He fixes himself to a more vertical position and cups her cheeks with both his hands, "Hey, you know it's starting to make me angry that you still think we're friend, you butt…" Ino's eyes raise and Naruto takes this small moment of vulnerability to steal her lips, pressing against her soft and warm lips.

Ino's eyes look like they're about to implode, but slowly closing them and enjoying he kiss. The wet mess they create between the hot kiss, and beating hearts, only allow them a small break moment and before Naruto takes a breath he tells her something he wants only her to know, "Ino…I love you…I love you more than anything and don't let anyone make you believe otherwise."

Ino felt her heart skip a beat and she had trouble breathing, feeling wet tears forming on her eyes as she heavily embraces Naruto, "Oh, Naruto!" she shrieks before kissing him again. Naruto smiles between the kiss, counting himself lucky to find his other half. The kiss lasted several minutes after than before they finally find themselves lying on the bench with their eyes staring deeply at each other.

The feeling of suffocating guilt Ino felt for not telling Naruto what she's been hiding from him for a long time felt like harsh blades against her neck. She would tell him; because she trusts him, and she wants him to know so they could continue on, forgetting about it, but every time she's about to do something about it. She remembers it wasn't only her decision to hide it. She would have to collect the permission from everyone else before speaking out of her terms.

"Naruto…" Ino whispers softly and Naruto edges closer next to her. They're both lying close to each other on the bench, since no one's around it's not really embarrassing. "Yea, you better make it quick. I'm in the mood to steal your lips once more." He jokes, grinning as Ino rolls her eyes with a blush on her face, "Sure…but there's something I want to tell you later on, after the test and all. Can you meet me at the place where I found you during our first date?"

Ino worriedly looks at Naruto, before saying, "Naruto, can I ask you a favor?" Naruto edges closer to her with a grin, unknowingly of the deep, dark secret in her heart, "Yea, anything…" Naruto chuckles and Ino scoots her body closer, innocently looking up to him. "There's something I need to tell you, after the test and all. Can you meet me at the place where I found you when we had our first date?" Naruto laughs and nods his head, "You mean the one where the grand tree is at? Sure, but it's going to cost you."

Ino cleverly smiles, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and moves her body closer to him, "And what's your price, kind sir?"

They continue their making out session until they say their farewells to continue their daily activities.

* * *

The lean, curved branches of the tall, dark tree and the rain complimented each other nicely. The pond beneath it all is nothing short of magnificence, tiny tadpoles playfully swimming around and frogs jumping lively everywhere. The handsome, dark-haired individual, sitting on the dark brown logged floor and a girl wearing a pure, white kimono with a peaceful look in her eyes sits in front of him as they pass on an ordinary, but weary conversation.

"Hinata-sama…" the extremely good looking individual said, with a complicated expression on his face. Hinata raises her arm, gently, shaking her head softly, "Please, Sasuke-kun, please call me by my name and leave out the honorifics…I'm still the same Hinata from before after all." Hinata giggles, even though she said it to be so, it's far from the truth. The shy young girl from middle school had turned into a mature woman almost overnight.

She has made progress and being the daughter of a prestigious clan definitely played its part in it. Sasuke nods his head lightly, understanding completely, she is still Hinata. No matter how much she changed, or how much she's grown, she still Hinata.

"Well, sure if you don't mind, but there's still something important that needs to be discuss…It's about Naruto and Sakura, as you know…Sakura and I are happily a couple and Naruto is eventually going to end up with Ino. The thing is...Ino's breaking that rule we've decided since the accident. She's going to try and give back the memories that have been stolen from them. She doesn't understand the consequences…"

"And whose idea was it to keep it the consequences from the rest in the first place, you know, the one who said, and I quote, 'the rest don't have to know anything besides what happen to Naruto and Sakura'?" Hinata confidently said, smiling and closing her eyes like an angel from the sky. Sasuke embarrassingly blushes, but firmly hammers his fist on the coffee table, "I know I made that mistake, but that doesn't change the fact that there still dire consequences."

"Indeed," Hinata whispers, thinking of what would happen if the dream catcher awakens. The dream catcher is a dark being from the void, somewhere that Konoha has little knowledge of besides the fact that it's a being that steals dreams. One day, it had manifested itself from the graves of all the dead during a war that seems unlikely and the dream catcher stolen something from the original 11. The memories they hold so dearly, but for their sacrifices, the dream catcher is no asleep and doesn't bother anyone.

The troubling fact still remains that the memory that particular person forgotten is still in the memories of the other, to explain it simply, it's like this: The rest still remember the memory that's stolen from Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke still remembers the memory stolen from Hinata and Hinata still remembers the memory that's stolen from Ino.

It's indeed confusing and troubling, but they've made a deal, to keep the dream catcher still, they've decided to keep their memories unknown to the other and if ever is the case one is to remember. The dream catcher will awaken and Konoha will be in peril. The only two people that's not included in the deal is Naruto and Sakura, just because their memories are a huge deal. It's something from the heart, and that something is the reason the dream catcher only had to steal from 6 and not the whole village. It's because of Naruto's and Sakura's memories that the village hadn't the need to suffer from this terrible curse and it's because of this reason. The rest had not included them in the deal.

Hinata and Sasuke continue their talk for a while until Hinata assures Sasuke there's nothing to worry about and she'll deal with it, tomorrow. They say their farewells and the day ends on a complicated note.

* * *

(No special for this chapter, but I still enjoy reading your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and as always, thank you for reading.)

Cyanide Taboo-


End file.
